Rusty Lake Contests
The Rusty Lake Contests are not fictional, inside the Rusty Lake game universe. They are actual contests that are held by the Rusty Lake developers for various prizes. Rusty Lake Hotel Christmas Contest In this contest, fans email the Rusty Lake to tell them which Cube Escape game didn't have a single item on the Rusty Lake Christmas Postcard 2015. The correct answer was Cube Escape: The Mill. The contest is now over, and 20 lucky winners (Marta, J. Zhang, Sandra, Cambria, Kirelle, Jim B, Salah, Steph L., Renata, Sofia, E Yang, James, Egor, Jamz159, Roosterking, Cooper, Mars, Elizabeth, Ben, and Arshia) got Rusty Lake Hotel for free on desktop or iOS. This contest began on December 24, 2015, and ended on December 28, 2015. Rusty Lake Hotel Steam Giveaway In this contest, players were asked to comment on their favorite moment in Cube Escape. Winners would get a Steam download key for Rusty Lake Hotel. Over 150 names were put into a random name picking tool, and 20 were chosen. Originally there were 10 keys, but this was increased to 20. The winners were: Caellaigh K., Der Piccolo, Ido Z., Lesser K., Dušan S., Henning W., Anastasia T., Max @ Twitter, Carlos M., Balbina R., Mr. Flow, Guinho de L., Aleksandra Ż., Doltface, Salah, Xardes, Dana B., Tomislav P., Alison Y., and Max W. This contest began on February 12, 2016, and ended on February 15, 2016. Rusty Lake Gin Tonic Contest In this contest, players must visit the Rusty Lake Blog to be informed of a 'new drink', a Gin Tonic. If this drink is made in Cube Escape: Theatre, it will indeed make you a gin tonic. This cocktail may be given to Bob, but there will be no effects until he leaves to go into the bathroom. Afterwards, there will be two extra notes on the pilsener coasters, but only one coaster will be of any use. It'll tell the player: "Play BADEGG on the piano". If B-A-D-E-G-G is played on the theatre's piano, Harvey will jump out of the hole where the Hand should be, and begin singing to the Woman's favorite song. Afterwards, a letter will be given to the player by the Hand. When the letter is clicked on, the player is re-directed to a page which enrolls them in the contest. The contest is now over, but 100 lucky winners were mailed prizes. If the gin tonic was made before the contest was officially announced, the link would instead lead to a separate webpage congratulating the player on finding the secret themselves. This contest started on April 20, 2016, and ended on May 15, 2016. Rusty Lake: Roots Family Contest In this contest, fans tagged family members with them on social media, to "show their roots". There were 50 winners, and they all were sent a free copy of Rusty Lake Roots. This contest began on November 23, 2016, and ended on December 5, 2016. Rusty Lake: Roots Christmas Contest In this contest, fans emailed photos of themselves with the printed Rusty Lake Christmas Postcard 2016. The prize is a New Year's Card from Rusty Lake. 50 lucky winners got a New Year's Card with a secret message on it. This contest began on December 25, 2016, and ended on December 29, 2016. Rusty Lake Hotel Giveaway After the success of Rusty Lake Hotel, Rusty Lake decided to do a giveaway. There are were originally 20 Steam keys, but Rusty Lake decided to add 10 more. One enrolls by commenting on the blog, or by subscribing to the newsletter. The contest has now ended, and 30 lucky winners will be contacted. This contest began on January 23, 2017, and ended on January 30, 2017. Gallery Christmascard-1024x500.png|The Rusty Lake Hotel Christmas Contest. Gintonic.png|The Rusty Lake Gin Tonic Contest. Contest weddingfoto-1 (1).png|The Rusty Lake: Roots Family Contest. Christmascard2016.png|The Rusty Lake: Roots Christmas Contest. NewYear'sCard.png| The Rusty Lake New Year's Card. Category:Rusty Lake